vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Piccolomon
Summary Piximon is a Pixie Digimon whose name and design are derived from a misspelling of "piccolo" (Ita: small) and the mythological pixie. It is fluent in magic, and can recite the advanced programming language of another dimension, allowing it to generate miracles with the appearance of magic. This miraculous Digimon is able to pop up in every place, time, and space, and although its body is small, it can seal away the enemy's abilities with its own special ability, and then pulverize the opponent with a mighty blow. With its mischief-loving personality, it enjoys making computers run wild with its cherished spear, "Fairy Tale", that it always holds in its hands (although it has no ill intent). Despite its appearance, it uses terrifying attacks Piccolomon is a character in Digimon Adventure. He serves as a trainer for the Chosen Children for a short time. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C. Possibly higher via Reality Warping. Name: Piccolomon/Piximon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as male Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate-level Data-type Fairy Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Flight, Energy Blasts, Teleportation, Sealing, Forcefield, Can conjure objects out of thin air, Can unleash viruses that attack the very makeup of the target, Reality Warping (May only work in the Digital World) Attack Potency: Galaxy level via power-scaling (Trained the DigiDestined and should be comparable to MetalGreymon). Possibly higher via Reality Warping (Stated to be fluent in an advanced programming language that can "generate miracles with the appearance of magic") Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling to other Ultimate Digimon. Faster via Teleportation (Stated to be able to pop up anywhere through time and space) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Galactic Class Durability: Galactic level (could hold out against a continuous stream of attacks from Tyrannomon for a long period, should scale to other Ultimates) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with his spear, Several dozen meters with energy blasts and bombs Standard Equipment: His spear, Fairy Tale Intelligence: As an Ultimate-level Digimon, Piximon is not to be underestimated, being experienced enough to combat to train the DigiDestined's partners (who are certainly not lacking themselves) and can easily dispatch Champion level Digimon. In addition, he is able to teleport across any point in space and time, allowing him to get the drop on foes and seal them before going for the kill. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bit Bomb: Conjures up a flying bomb shaped like a bat as a projectile packed with computer viruses that eat away at the target's makeup until there's nothing left. Fairy Tale: Piximon uses the power of his spear to seal his opponent's special abilities before skewering them. Magic Shield: In the anime he's shown the ability to generate magical barriers to protect himself and others. Note: This profile covers Piccolomon as he appears in Digimon Adventure. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fairies Category:Good Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users